Claude Barrakumun
Claude Barrakumun's Bio An orphan of an unknown town,Claude is the a foward in the Mukushedo force.He is also known ro be a rencranation of a Kenshin.ShinobuPansa.He keeps it a secert from everyone.He holds a reputation of being a shinobi. Personality Claude is emontionless and has no sense of love or sorrow although his facial esperssion discloses some augury of sadness mix with anger.Hes very cunning too since he holds a reputation of being a ninja.He is somewhat sensitive to loud sounds.His eyes slit when hes irratated.He prefers his solitary life than being with crowds.When it comes to speech Claude doesn't talk much.When he has to he speaks with a formal tounge and never uses slang.When alone he sits on a the branches of a high tree.He sometimes sleeps on them.Claude hates arrogant boasters (like Hisoma but it makes sense with him since Hisoma is very skilled) so therefor he ignores them.Or just gives them an insult that suits them(He calls Hisoma a king that doesn't want to matain an army).Claude has a very strong attraction to the moon .He will stare at it till it sets.If someone trys to talk to he will just complement the moon.If they still try talking to him he will just continue on completmenting the moon.To the point where people might think hes talking to himself. Appearance He has tanned skin, red eyes that are half open.His pupils slit when in Hoshokuseino Suterusu form(this is simliar to the eyes of a cat more like a predatory one) .Claude has pitch black hair wears it long and has bangs.He wears a sleeve less shirt.He wears a Black scarf.Thats his trademark.When in Hoshokuseino Suterusu he behaves like a nargacuga(a monster from the Monster Hunter Series) and is as quick and deadly as one. Changes in H.Suterusu form *His half closed eyes become wide open. *His pupils slit like the eyes of a cat and eyes glow.Which leaves a red trail of light when he moves his pupils.(This is similair to a monster in the Monster Hunter Franchise,Called Nargacuga) *His finger nails sharpen to claws.later on retracts when calmed down.(Including toenails :3) *He grows fangs and a black panther tail. *He gets an amazing speed and airiel boost. *He speaks in a harsh demonic tone.(which once made Byakko pee his pants). *Then when its done he faints. Hissatu Shadow Panther Rush: User spins the ball in the air acrobaticly than backflip kicks its the ball reveals a facade of a blackpanther in shadowy flames glaring with the eyes of deep red. Shinobi Panther Rush : an enhance version of shadow panther rush which the user uses sheer ninja acrobatic skill than kicks it with full force.(Claude does it when in H.suterusu form) Shureiken Shot: User kicks the ball and the ball turns into something thats similair resengan shureiken but black. Stealth Snatch : User steals at the with other-worldly leaving a shadow which fades shortly after the user has the ball. Panther Blizzard(with Byakko). Muku-shedo burst(with Hisoma and Byakko). Dance of the shadows(similair to dance of the wind). Kagenui Shinobi's Moon (with Clyde) Shinobu Dragon Crash(with Hisoma) Shadow Dash Hyper Moon : the EPIC version of ultra moon . Quotes "Hmph dont get far ahead of yourself" "Only the fool falls for the same trap twice" "A ninja is a creature of darkness" "Shame on you ,you should have known your shortcomings and forfeited long time ago" "Every thing has a shadow of its own" "Your finished" "The only compainion i know is my shadow.." "The moon is the most beutiful gem in sky isn't it"(This is awkward because Claude says this with no emotion) "Behold the power of the shinobi" "Time to show you...THE TRUE POWER OF SHINOBUPANSA!!" "The power I have just used... has made... me ......weak.Ughh" "We.....we lost?" "what is it now Nobunaga?" "leave me alone......." (when Byakko asked about Claude's parents) "attempting to catch 2 hares will only leave the fool with none" "I see your every step with my eyes" "Hisoma!Send the ball to my direction"(When doing shinobu dragon crash) "Byakko! I will be needing your strength for this one"(when doing panther blizzard) Trivia *Cluade resembles Sakuma in ways *Cluade has a twin name Clyde. Who is in a diifernt team *Claude suffers insectophobia . *Claude's not really human.He is just a reincarnation of the kenshin Shinobipansa. *Panther blizzard is usaully done by one person but Claude and Byakko both have to do since Claude has to with panthers and Byakko is an ice element user. *In his freetime he meditates.Or sits on a high tree . *Claude enjoys playing with cats but the awkward thing is;he plays with no emotion. *Claude and Byakko both share some feline attributes. *Claude belongs to the Itachi Uchiha and Byakkuya Kukchi anime league.Meaning, he is just like them . *Claude is fond of nature sometimes hes found sleeping on a tree or feeding some small animals. *Claude has a very strong attraction to the moon.He is sometimes found staring at the moon for untill it sets. *Claude doesn't show emotions what-so-ever .But when he is asked about his parents ,he reveals a whole new side of himself .He begins to look down for a while as if he is worrying about something and just walks away from the questioner. *His last name means Black Moon ''this contradicts Byakko's last name which means ''White Sun Category:Fanmade Character